<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rivalry by tooruluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067632">rivalry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruluv/pseuds/tooruluv'>tooruluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper Iwa, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Kind of a slow burn, Quidditch, Rivals, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Slytherin Quidditch Captain Reader, Slytherin Reader, part of a collab on tumblr, um, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruluv/pseuds/tooruluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>your feud with hajime iwaizumi only escalated throughout your years at hogwarts; whether it was on the quidditch field or who would be the first to sit down in class, there always seemed to be some sort of raging competition between you two.</p><p>( also posted on my tumblr @ tooruluv )</p><p>-- part of a collab hosted by @ rintsuru on tumblr !! pls show the collab some love if you want to check out other hogwarts aus &lt;33</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was super fun to write fhslkhf</p><p>i am a huge believer that most of seijoh would be slytherins, but the more i wrote this... the more it made sense for them to be gryffindors. but mainly i made them that way bc im a slytherin and wanted the reader to be in slytherin fhsalkhflahf</p><p>anyway! enjoy this (unedited) rollercoaster.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could <i>feel</i> his presence from across the dining hall, immediately dowsing you in a raging hatred that you only reserved for him. His arrogance mocked you as he basically <i>danced</i> into the Great Hall bathed in compliments.</p><p>The Gryffindor quidditch team won against Ravenclaw the night before. You didn’t know why he had all of the glory... he wasn’t even the captain. Being keeper had its perks, you guessed.</p><p>You rolled your eyes and focused your attention to your food. You tried not to stab the plate as you heard the varying praises to the boy in red and gold. <i>"Congrats, Iwa!”</i> and <i>“That last block was brilliant!”</i> nearly made you want to choke.</p><p>Hajime Iwaizumi was simply not someone who deserved such compliments. He was vile, annoying, and did everything in his limited power to poke and prod at every single one of your nerves. You used to ignore your burning hatred that you harbored for him; but late in your second year, you had let it all out.</p><p>And, as it turned out, he wasn’t quite fond of you either.</p><p>It had been years since then, yet the feelings remained the same. It was just the start of your sixth year and you already wanted to gouge his eyes out with the pointy end of your fork.</p><p>Tooru Oikawa caught your gaze and sent you a cheeky smile. You wished that you could hate the captain as much as his keeper, but you only let your hatred for him simmer for so long. He was quite fun when he wasn’t next to the little shit.</p><p>“Just wait for next week when you verse Slytherin! You’re sure to win!” a small Gryffindor told them. </p><p>“I wouldn’t be too sure.” You said, perhaps a bit too loudly. You lacked volume control, after all.</p><p>“What was that, Slytherin?” Iwaizumi turned to you. His gaze was fire on your skin and you wanted nothing but to catch him aflame as well. </p><p>“Your arrogance and cockiness proceeds even you.” You said, voice monotone and venomous against the recent silence at your speech. “I wouldn’t be too sure of your success.”</p><p>“Say that again after the match.” Iwaizumi turned back to accept another compliment and find a place to sit at his house’s table.</p><p>You wondered if you would get expelled if an apple <i>happened</i> to launch out of your hands and land on the back of his head.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>Late in your second year, you had <i>enough</i> of Hajime Iwaizumi.<p>The both of you were in a silent competition the minute you were introduced to each other in your first year. It was never anything serious, just two eleven year olds who liked to be at the top.</p><p>It wasn’t until your second year that you started to feel genuine distaste for him. You had buried the thought of “hate” for a long time, masking it to be annoyance and opposition. </p><p>The hatred was much deeper than a surface burn.</p><p>It was during charms class that you finally snapped. </p><p>It was not more than the simple mutter of his breath. It was a mispronunciation of the spell and the tap of his wand against the table that made you lose your control. </p><p>“<i>Hajime</i>! Can you please, for the love of Merlin, shut the fuck up!” The harsh language created a tense silence through the classroom. No twelve year old had the balls to curse that hard in front of that many people, including a professor. “If you are going to be an idiot, at least try to hide it.”</p><p>Hajime Iwaizumi turned in his seat to face you, irritation and vexation easily overpowering his shock. </p><p>“Funny that <i>you’re</i> saying that.” He said.</p><p>“You’re so ridiculous.” You rolled your eyes. “<i>Oh, I’m Hajime Iwaizumi and I am a perfect student that can’t even properly pronounce a simple spell! But that doesn’t matter because guess who’s a keeper for the quidditch team when I’m only a second year!! I am perfect!!</i> Literally no one likes you.”</p><p>“Trust me, no one likes you either.”</p><p><i>No one</i> meaning, and translating to, <i>I don’t</i>.</p><p>Just to show off, you easily cast the charm that he had failed. Charms was your strong subject, so you only needed to say the spell and flick your wand before turning your attention back to him.</p><p>He was nearly smoking from his ears, he was both embarrassed and livid.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>You waved to Kei Tsukishima as you caught his gaze from the side of the hall. He was a fellow Slytherin and a good friend, though neither of you would admit that to each other.<p>He nodded as his greeting. He shoved his book back into his bag as you made your way to his side.</p><p>“Hey, Tsukki.” You said. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until practice tomorrow.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m waiting for Yamaguchi.” He turned his body to lean against the wall. “We’re going to Hogsmeade today.”</p><p>“No invitation?”</p><p>He sighed. “Would you like to join us, Captain?”</p><p>“I was joking, no need to sound so enthusiastic.” You chuckled. As you started to speak again, Tadashi Yamaguchi left the classroom the two of you stood outside of. He smiled at you, his green and white reflecting off of his eyes.</p><p>“Captain!” Yamaguchi greeted, putting an arm around your shoulder. “Are you coming to Hogsmeade with us?”</p><p>“Be careful, the idiots are coming.” Tsukishima interrupted and warned, motioning over your shoulder.</p><p>You turned around to find Oikawa and Iwaizumi walking next to each other, laughing about something only the two of them knew. You had to hold back from making a comment.</p><p>“Yoohoo!” Tooru Oikawa caught your eye. You sighed and turned back to your fellow Slytherins, sharing a look. </p><p>“Hello, Tooru.” You felt him beside you before you looked. </p><p>You purposely didn’t look at Iwaizumi. </p><p>“We’re celebrating our win tonight, you guys should join!” Oikawa invited. You heard Iwaizumi’s exhale of frustration, but you only rolled your eyes in an attempt to ignore his presence. </p><p>“You want a group of Slytherins hanging out with you, celebrating your win, when we go against you in less than a week?” Tsukishima spoke up. He moved off of the wall. “No thanks. Come, Yamaguchi. Let’s go.”</p><p>Yamaguchi waved goodbye and followed his best friend down the hall. You pivoted to fully face the two Gryffindors.</p><p>“I’ll come.” You said, mainly out of spite.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>Tooru Oikawa was naturally outgoing. He was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, a flirt, and all together a pretty chill person. You didn’t mind calling him a friend, despite the vast differences between you two.<p>One vast difference being his best friend.</p><p>Which is why you found yourself next to him as soon as you entered the Gryffindor party. The cascades of burgundy and gold created a deep atmosphere in the hidden room, lights dancing along the dark walls and the smell of various alcohols filled the air. It was a Gryffindor party, that much was true.</p><p>You were one of the very few Slytherins that occupied the room. Your eyes caught sight of only a couple, most of them much younger than you and just happy to be at one of their first few parties.</p><p>“Oi, a snake has crawled into the winner’s common room.” Oikawa joked as he handed you a can. You accepted. </p><p>“A snake in a lion’s den, I wonder who will win.” You quipped. </p><p>“The lion, for sure.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be too sure. Snakes can eat things 100 percent their size.” You raised a brow and opened your can. </p><p>“Hm,” Oikawa looked over his shoulder and called out for someone you didn’t see. “Hey! Who do you think would win, a lion or a snake?”</p><p>“<i>A lion obviously</i>.” It was Hajime Iwaizumi. </p><p>You let out a groan, immediately losing your sense of humor. “Ah, you’ll see in less than a week.”</p><p>“I don’t think I will.” Iwaizumi said, stoic and annoyed. “This win was only one of few.”</p><p>“I suggest you just celebrate this win.” You took a sip. “Because I don’t think the losing team would like to come to the winner’s party.”</p><p>“That just means I will not be seeing you, which is a grand idea.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>It was the time of year just before winter, where the air starts to cool but the sun still warms your skin. You took a breath and held your broom at your side. <p>It was near minutes before the anticipated game against Gryffindor, and you could hear the crowds already. The rivalry between your houses was something that everyone enjoyed; the rivalry between you and their keeper was all you.</p><p>“Alright team.” You pivoted to the team behind you. “We’re playing Serpent first; and if we don’t get any points within the first two minutes, I’ll hold up the signal for Green. Got it?”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>You had a pretty well-rounded team in your honest opinion. Tsukishima was perfect as your keeper, he was never one to let anything get past him. Your chasers included you, Yamaguchi, and another girl named Yui Michimiya. You had the Miya twins for beaters. And, rather recently, you gained a new seeker named Tobio Kageyama. The same age as your keeper, but only wanted to join quidditch out of hate for the Gryffindor seeker (and who were you to deny that?).</p><p>The Gryffindor team was not one to mess with, they had a nice team too. Iwaizumi as the keeper, the Idiots Nishinoya and Tanaka as beaters, their new seeker Shoyo Hinata... but the problem was their chasers: Oikawa, Kiyoko Shimizu, and Wakatoshi Ushijima. They were so quick on their brooms, it was like working against wind.</p><p>Today was no day to lose.</p><p>“It’s our first official match of the year.” You encouraged. “Let’s show them who not to mess with.”</p><p>“Let’s absolutely destroy them.” Atsumu added.</p><p>You grinned.</p><p>As you headed towards the field, you could feel the adrenaline creeping into your bones. Quidditch had become routine, simple muscle memory as you moved to your starting positions. </p><p>The Gryffindor team appeared, and you felt the excitement enter you in a rush of air.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>In the air, Hajime Iwaizumi felt at peace. He was very good at what he did, and he knew that, and the game was something he was passionate about.<p>He was also passionate about beating <i>you</i>.</p><p>You were the bane of his existence. You had never once sent him anything other than something bitter or sarcastic. You were an annoying pest that he simply couldn’t get rid of.</p><p>And as you threw the Quaffle into the goal just above his head, Iwaizumi felt his eye twitch.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>Slytherin won, Tobio Kageyama’s hand high with the Snitch inside. <p>You watched in triumph as the teams descended on the brooms. From the skies down, you cheered.</p><p>“Congrats, Slytherin.” Oikawa said, though his tone was bitter and sour. </p><p>You knew that he hated losing, so you didn’t push it. He was a friend, after all. Sending him just a small “<i>I’m sorry you didn’t win</i>” smile, you headed to your team. You gathered them into a hug, or rather-- a huddle, and ruffled the hair on Kageyama’s head. </p><p>You peeked over your shoulder to catch sight of Iwaizumi. He was standing, hands at his sides, red face and eyes blank of any expression other than anger.</p><p>You smirked at him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>Hajime Iwaizumi was on the other side of the victory this time, silently brooding as he picked at his food in the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table emitted zero volume. <p>He was pissed off the second you entered the hall, Kei Tsukishima and Tadashi Yamaguchi walking beside you. The green and white seemed to glow, mocking him in the worst way imaginable. </p><p>Oikawa tried to bring his attention back to the food, but Iwaizumi was focused primarily on you. You were gloating, relishing in his loss, taking delight in the compliments from your house. A Hufflepuff appeared at your side, and you smiled as you thanked them for their congratulations. </p><p>He felt sick.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>You could not help but drown yourself in the triumph. You walked on air, the feeling of superiority tickling every inch of skin it could touch.<p>You waved goodbye to a couple of friends, heading directly to the Gryffindor table. You placed your hands on Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s shoulders, leaning to place your head right between theirs.</p><p>“I suppose the snake beats the lion.” You sent a wink to Iwaizumi, knowing full well how it would provoke him. </p><p>“Fuck off.” Iwaizumi shoved your hand off of his shoulder.</p><p>“Go receive your praise at the Slytherin table.” Oikawa shooed, fork in hand. “You won’t find it here.”</p><p>“Sore losers.” You mocked just for fun. You stood straight. “I imagine that I would be the same, given it were the other way.”</p><p>You basically skipped back to your table for breakfast.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>You were absolutely elated for the rest of the day. It was quite similar to being on cloud 9, winning your first game of the year against your rivals. The look on Hajime Iwaizumi’s face only added to the feeling.<p>You were walking down the hall, talking to a fellow Slytherin girl who had her arm wrapped in yours. She was going on and on about how she wished she could have imprinted Kageyama’s snitch catch to her memory.</p><p>That was when your shoulder collided directly into a firm body.</p><p>Your arm was ripped away from your classmates, along with your bag that fell onto the hard ground with a loud thud and wisp of parchment and ink. Everything in your bag now scattered the ground, covered in the dark ink and dirt. </p><p>Your mood was too high to get too angry. It was an accident; you would bite your tongue and clean up the mess.</p><p>Until you realized just who’s shoulder you ran into: Hajime Iwaizumi. Your greatest enemy and now destruction of your contents.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going next time, Hajime.” You grunted, kneeling to save some of your parchment before the ink could reach it. </p><p>“Perhaps if you had your head out of your ass, you wouldn’t have run into me.” Iwaizumi responded. He had turned to face you midway through your fall.</p><p>“As if you didn’t feel this way a week ago.” You told him, standing up. Nearly everything that was in your bag was soaked, including the bag itself. You inhaled deeply. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Now, why would I run my shoulder into you on purpose hoping to ruin your mood?” He asked. “You must be very arrogant to think that everything must be about you.”</p><p>You clenched your jaw and closed your eyes. “I will not let a piece of shit such as yourself bring my mood down today. Today is a good day.”</p><p>You knelt once again to find your essay that you had written for Snape, searching your documents. Only to find it one of the few that were directly under the ink, completely doused in black.</p><p>“Actually, fuck you.” You lifted the paper. Ink dripped off and onto the ground. “Do you know how long I worked on this?”</p><p>“I don’t know, a couple of minutes?” Iwaizumi shrugged. “You aren’t exactly the best at your schoolwork.”</p><p>“You wish you knew me well, but you don’t at all.” You felt anger boil in your chest. “I worked very hard on this essay. Days, even. And you destroyed it in less than five seconds..”</p><p>“There’s the Slytherin in you.” He let out a humorless laugh. “You think everything has to be about you, and if it doesn’t than someone is out to get you. Your ego is so fucking enormous that you can’t even muster the idea that maybe something <i>isn’t about you</i>. You didn’t even win, Tobio won the game for you. God, why don’t you go make a friend instead of standing here arguing with me about an accident?”</p><p>And then, “You really are a raging bitch, aren’t you?”</p><p>The girl that you were talking to had wide eyes, and you were sure that she was ready to fight. A couple of bystanders that were once just listeners started to mumble. And you.... you couldn’t fathom words.</p><p>Your feud with him had grown deep, but it had never gone as far as that. In front of a crowd, no less. </p><p>It was one thing to make comments, to be bitter and roll your eyes at each other’s presence. It was one thing to bicker, to fight, to joke to friends about the other’s incompetence and purposely pull on each other’s strings.</p><p>It was something else completely to call you a bitch in front of everyone in the middle of a hallway after a thread of insults.</p><p>You fake smiled, feeling unwanted tears threaten their way to your eyes. You would not allow yourself the angry tears; they would only make you angrier. </p><p>“You’re more than just an asshole, Hajime Iwaizumi.” You told him. Because you truly didn’t have any words.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>“<i>Calling a woman a bitch is the worst insult. Those are fighting words.”</i> Oikawa’s older sister used to say. “<i>It’s comparable to calling a man a pussy.</i>”<p>Hajime Iwaizumi didn’t think much while he spoke. He just said the things as they came, especially when he didn’t really care much about what you thought of him.</p><p>But, calling you a bitch... that felt as if it were crossing a line that he didn’t have the authority to cross. And the look on your face after he said it was one that he had never witnessed on you.</p><p>At practice, his head still held the image of you. </p><p>He was confused. Why did he regret calling you a name? It wasn’t as if the two of you don’t argue in front of people all of the time. In fact, it was nearly a common occurrence. </p><p>For some ungodly reason, he felt a tug at his chest.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>“Maybe you should apologize?” Oikawa suggested.<p>“Why would I apologize to her?”</p><p>“Because I think you went a little bit too far.” He told his best friend as truthfully as possible. “Because as much as I think the rivalry between you two is fun, she’s still just a girl. And because my sister said you should.”</p><p>“You wrote your sister?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course I did.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>For several days, Hajime Iwaizumi hadn’t seen you. You didn’t eat in the Great Hall, you didn’t come to the classes he had with you, you didn’t go to Hogsmeade like you usually did on weekends.<p>So, he came to your practice.</p><p>He was hoping to apologize. It was something he had never done to you before, and he had practiced it quite a few times. Just a small, “I’m sorry for calling you a bitch in front of everyone.”</p><p>Yes. That should be fine and the two of you could go back to the regularly scheduled loathing.</p><p>But the second he stepped onto the field, the two beaters stood in front of him. </p><p>“I wouldn’t.” Atsumu said, holding his broom. “She’s been in a mood.”</p><p>“I know, I’m the reason for that.” Iwaizumi said. “I just want to talk to her. Just a second.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t.” Osamu repeated. “Whatever you have to say, it’s gonna have to wait.”</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded, looking at the twins. He was going to ask them to tell you that he had been there, ask them to ask you to meet him somewhere or something so he can get the stupid apology off of his chest, when you appeared behind them.</p><p>“Get off of my field, Hajime Iwaizumi.” You said. You had been at practice for the past two hours (according to the sign ups), yet your voice was even and you hadn’t even broken a sweat. In fact, your voice spit toxin in his direction.</p><p>“I just wanted to...”</p><p>You had taken off before he could even say his second word. The twins followed right after.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>Tooru Oikawa took a place beside you. It would have been normal, if it were not for your avid avoidance of anyone with a Gryffindor robe on.<p>“Hello, Tooru.” You said without sparing him a glance.</p><p>The thing was, you weren’t angry with him. You didn’t hate Oikawa, you hated his closest friend. And by association, you didn’t want to talk to him just as much. Oikawa had always been the middle ground between the doom and gloom that was the dark haired man you hated.</p><p>“I think you should talk to Iwa.” Oikawa said. Plain and simple, to the point.</p><p>“I think you should mind your business.” You retorted. “I never talked to him to begin with, what’s different now?”</p><p>“Because now is different.” He grabbed his book as the professor walked in. “Now, you won’t even say your smart ass remarks or tell him how fucked up his hair looks. Now is just... boring and sad.”</p><p>“So you want me to talk to the guy I hate in order for you to not be bored?” You scoffed and collected your things. “Truly, you are his best friend.”</p><p>You left just as the professor started talking, receiving a few stares in the process. It wasn’t as if you weren’t used to that.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>You were walking with Tsukishima, laughing at your attempts to get him to smile. Your team had really taken your mind and restored your confidence. You figured, as long as you didn’t see the man you hate then he simply didn’t exist. It was that easy.<p>Until you accidentally caught his eye across the street. </p><p>It had been snowing, so most of the students were in their winter gear and warm clothes. You yourself had a hat and scarf on, gloves to cover your hands despite the hot to-go mug of cocoa in them. </p><p>Hogsmeade was quite busy with everyone getting last minute holiday gifts and hurrying to hang out before break. Yet, somehow, your eyes found the brown of Iwaizumi’s.</p><p>You turned around, forcing Tsukishima to follow. The younger boy didn’t even have to ask about your change in demeanor, easily falling into pace beside you. </p><p>You felt a hand on your wrist, and heard your name being called. “Hey. Can I talk to you? I’ve been trying to apologize...”</p><p>You stopped dead in your tracks, as if you were pulled on a leash. As if his bare hand touching your empty gloved one had scolded you. Iwaizumi stood before you, red cheeks from either the cold or from rushing after you. Either way, you wanted nothing to do with it. </p><p>He had spun you in his grasp, his jaw tight and eyes searching yours before falling to his hand around yours. His grip on your wrist was tight, and he swallowed as his eyes found yours again.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk to you.” You snatched your arm away. “Have you ever considered that? <i>I don’t want to talk to you</i>, I don’t want to see you, and I don’t want to hear your half-ass apology!”</p><p>“I have been trying to talk to you.” He said. “I...” His eyes scanned yours. His tongue rolled in his mouth. “You mean to tell me that you don’t want my apologies?”</p><p>“You’ve made it very clear what you think of me, so I hope that I can make this very clear for you,” You took a deep breath. “<i>I hate you</i>. I don’t like you, I have never liked you, and I hope that whatever it is that is eating you up inside continues to do so.”</p><p>Hajime Iwaizumi’s eye twitched. He started to take a step towards you, but decided against it, falling back into the same step. “I don’t...” His voice was nothing as you had ever heard it. “You...” His eyes clouded with the emotions you were familiar with. “Fine.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>It was a sudden realization. It was not something you had even considered before, not something planned or reasoned. It was much like a tsunami, a build up of unrelated activity that brought something else entirely.<p>Emotions were unfortunate things. If you feel extreme emotions for someone, no matter what... they are still very strong feelings.</p><p>Hate to love, what a strange concept.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>You held the potion below your nose, inhaling the scent. <p>“What does it smell like?” Snape asked.</p><p>“It smells like... bergamot.” You distinguished the varying smells. “Apple. And... lavender?”</p><p>You stepped back and hoped no one could see you connecting the dots through your eyes.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>Tooru Oikawa was an observant person. He was known to be the person who knew the best for his team, easily finding the perfect techniques for each on the field and as encouragement. He was one for connections and relationships.<p>Which is why he knew that you were masking feelings of something else with this burning hatred. Which is why he knew why you felt so bad after Iwa called you a terrible name in front of an audience. Which is why he knew who it was when you listed your amortentia scents.</p><p>He tried to send you a look from his seat across from you, classes later. He wanted to tell you that he knew; that he knew there was something more to what’s going on, and that something was Iwaizumi.</p><p>You just sent him a middle finger, knowing full well what he was getting at.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>Your feelings didn’t just suddenly arrive. And you were full of confusion, disorientation, and most of all... anger.<p>For as long as you could remember, Hajime Iwaizumi was supposed to be your arch enemy. He was your nemesis on a daily basis. He was the reason for your annoyance. He was the reason for your hatred for the colors red and gold. He was the reason you became the quidditch captain. He was the reason for the breath leaving your lungs.</p><p>And he was the reason for the breath entering.</p><p>You were pissed. You were pissed that you had unrealized feelings for the man you were supposed to hate, have hated for years. You were pissed that your love had been in a game of chess, where the only outcome is to win or forfeit. You were pissed that the entire time you had spent a vast majority of your time hating, loathing, rolling your eyes at... the entire time you had a reserved space for hate, when it should have been quite the opposite.</p><p>The luck must have been exclusively for someone else, because it seemed as though whoever created you had decided to have a fun game.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>You had punched Hajime Iwaizumi once. <p>It was something you thought of a lot, and it was the main reason Iwaizumi chose not to test you too closely to that day. </p><p>He was rolling his eyes at something Oikawa was saying when you walked by. You were heading to your quidditch practice, the captain not one for latecomers. And he caught sight of you. He quickly jumped from his spot and stopped you from passing.</p><p>“Out of the way, Hajime, I have practice.”</p><p>“Oh, right, because you’re on the quidditch team now.”</p><p>“I am, thank you very much.” It was the beginning of third year, and you were not only annoyed but you were also a Growing Person going through puberty. You did not have time to deal with a teenage boy pissing you off. “You forget that not everyone got on the team their first year of trying out.”</p><p>“Because we’re better than the entire Slytherin team.”</p><p>“Talk to me when you win a house cup.” You tried to push past him, but he stood directly in front of you in one step. “Move, or be moved.”</p><p>“What are you going to do? Punch me?”</p><p>So, you did. Your fist collided with his cheek before you could even register that it had happened. Oikawa gasped out loud, it quickly turning into a laugh. </p><p>“She punched you!” Oikawa laughed, grasping at his sides. “Ah man!”</p><p>While Iwaizumi touched his cheek to check that— <i>ah yes</i>, you really <i>did</i> punch him— you were already walking away to the practice field.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>Iwaizumi missed you, if he were being fully and completely honest with himself.<p>He found himself searching for you in classes or in common areas, prepared for your snide remarks and bitter taunts. He found himself waiting for you to roll your eyes at his presence; looking for you to quip about the next quidditch game.</p><p>But when none of it came, he felt out of place.</p><p>He actually missed your annoyed banter. He missed you shoving your middle finger in his direction. He missed the redness on your cheeks when you would try to calm yourself down. He missed the silence that would escape you if he entered a room and you were anything other than angry.</p><p>He missed catching you smiling at someone and watching your face change. He missed the arguments in class. He missed the little comments during eating.</p><p>Confused, he pushed those feelings down as he watched you eat with some Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff that he had never talked to before.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>It had been several weeks of silence from your end. You had thrown yourself back into quidditch before the break, happy to have a distraction from whatever the fuck you were feeling. You weren’t going home for the holidays, so you spent some time planning for the spring and classes.<p>You found yourself outside, sitting in the snow and writing a make up essay for Snape. You had found a nice spot under a roofed area, so nothing smudged your writing (or, you know, covered it completely). </p><p>“Oh.” A voice said from above you.</p><p>You looked up to find Iwaizumi, hands in pockets and staring at you as if you had never existed and he was discovering you for the first time.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting to find anyone here.” He said. </p><p>“Yeah, obviously neither was I.” You started to put your things away.</p><p>“No... no comment?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“No... snarky comment? No <i>you look terrible</i> to me?”</p><p>You shook your head. Mainly because you didn’t have the energy. You were content, bored, and just overall exhausted. You had exhausted yourself in thinking of every possible outcome to your love for the man in front of you, none of which made any sense.</p><p>None of it made any sense.</p><p>It was as if one moment, you were standing on ground. And the next, you were swept away by a giant wave that you thought was only an earthquake. You hated love. </p><p>“Then, can I finally say what I have been meaning to?”</p><p>“No.” You finally got the last of your things into your bag. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Why what?”</p><p>“Why can’t you just hear me out?” He stood in front of you, hoping to stall your leaving. “I’ve been trying to tell you that I shouldn’t have called you a bitch, and I should have...”</p><p>“And I don’t want to hear it.”</p><p>You started to leave, but he jogged to jump in front of you again. Through the years, he had gained height compared to you. You weren’t necessarily kids anymore, you weren’t at eye level to just punch him in his cheek without reaching for it. </p><p>“God, you’re fucking annoying.” You shifted your bag on your shoulders. “You want me to call you a name so it can be even? You want me to tell you that everything is fine and we can go back to our constant fighting? What do you fucking want from me?”</p><p>“What do <i>I</i> want from <i>you</i>?” He asked, voice rising to match yours. “What do you want from me? I’ve been trying to get your attention for over a fucking month and you have given me every reason to just stop.”</p><p>“Then why don’t you!” You dropped your hands. “Why don’t you just leave me the fuck alone?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Why what, Hajime?”</p><p>“<i>Why</i>?” Iwaizumi let out a small breath, the grey cloud leaving his lungs. “Why won’t you just let me talk to you for <i>five minutes</i>?”</p><p>“Because I don’t want to! Because I don’t want to hear you make up excuses. Because I cannot listen to your voice for too long.”</p><p>Before you could stop yourself, before you could recognize your own voice, before any thoughts arrived, you said, “Because for some fucked up god awful reason, <i>I’m in love with you!</i>”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>━━━━━</p>
</div><br/>Everything froze all at once. The oxygen left your lungs, the snow stopped falling, and everything became so unbearably silent.<p>You stared at him, regret drenching you in an instant as if the tides of the ocean had rose and fell in one single motion. You couldn’t breathe, your heart seized in your chest and against your ribs. You couldn’t bring yourself to look into his face, fearing to find yourself lost and never found.</p><p>He let out a single breath. And you held yours.</p><p>
  <b>fin.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my laptop died halfway through writing this like six different times...</p><p>i hope you enjoyed and i know that iwa is kind of out of character but like... theyre at hogwarts so like. theyre out of character.</p><p>let me know what you thought pretty please !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>